


Look on the Bright Side

by newd_japan



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Big Chaotic Energy, Fluff, Goofing Around, M/M, Theft, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/pseuds/newd_japan
Summary: Dragon Lee has to deal with both Kota and Hiromu at once he's a very strong man
Relationships: Ryu Lee|Dragon Lee/Takahashi Hiromu
Kudos: 8





	Look on the Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> I have since realized that ryu is just the japanese word for dragon but I'm not changing it now

Ryu Lee woke up to Hiromu pouncing on his face and screeching. It was four in the morning. Ryu was still half asleep, but he was used to his boyfriend having unusual amounts of energy at all times of the day and night. “Ryyyuuuuuuu!!! Wake up! We’re going kayaking today!!! Kayyyyyyaking!!! Wake up wake up!” Hiromu was screaming.  
“We are?” Ryu was unaware that any kayaking trip had been planned, but if Hiromu said so he would make it happen somehow.  
“Yes I told Kota I wanted to go kayaking with you so he stole a kayak for us! Isn’t that good of him?” Hiromu explained. Oh. So Hiromu was resorting to crime now. Marvelous.  
“Hiromu you know . . . stealing things is against the law, right?” Ryu asked genuinely unsure of the answer.  
Hiromu patted him on the head. “Don’t worry silly, we’re just borrowing it! Kota said it would be fine!” Oh so that was what Kota said. He’d have to check with the reckless Golden Star to make sure the boat got returned. And maybe ask Hiromu to hang out with him a little less. He was a bad influence.  
“Can I go back to sleep for at least an hour, love? It’s still dark out.” Ryu pushed Hiromu off of him.  
“But that’s the poiiint,” Hiromu whined. “Don’t you wanna see the sunrise?” He was already pulling Ryu out from under the covers. Ryu noticed that Hiromu was already dressed in black jeans and one of his many multicolored jackets. They were very tight and sexy jeans. Hiromu pushed some clothes into Ryu’s chest almost knocking him back onto the bed. He had already put the clothes on sleepily before he noticed that the shirt was Hiromu’s bright yellow time bomb shirt.  
“I can’t wear this, love. It’s yours,” he protested.  
Hiromu cocked his head. “I think you look good in it. Let’s go!” He pulled Ryu out the door by the hand.  
Kota was already waiting outside. Somehow despite their collective chaotic energy the Ticking Time Bomb and the Golden Star had planned this illegal date quite well. Kota had the kayak precariously strapped to the top of his sports car. “Hop in!” he said. “Here have some granola bars.” Kota pulled a handful of melted granola bars out of the pocket in the front of his sweatshirt and dropped them into Ryu’s arms. Ryu fumbled to pick up the granola bars that had fallen on the ground and just got into the backseat with Hiromu as Kota sped away.  
Hiromu grabbed a granola bar and stuffed it in his mouth in two bites. Then he unfolded the wrapper carefully, spat on it and cleaned it off, and set it gently on Ryu’s head. “New hat,” he declared matter of factly. “One minute.” Hiromu devoured another granola bar and smashed it on Ryu’s face. “Mask!”  
“Lovely,” Ryu muttered as the plastic slid off his face. “Kota where exactly are we going anyway?”  
“The lake,” Kota answered as if that explained everything.  
Before Ryu could ask for clarification Hiromu interrupted. “Don’t you like your new mask I made for you?”  
“Yes of course love. It doesn’t stay on very well though does it.” He loved Hiromu but both him and Kota was a little too much to manage without getting terse. “What lake, Kota?”  
“My lake.” Of course Kota had his own lake. “Which is right here. Go have fun lovebugs!”  
Hiromu frowned at Ryu. “If we’re lovebugs shouldn’t we have antennae? Bugs have antennae.” he wiggled two fingers behind Ryu’s head. “There’s your antennae! What kind of bug are you? I think you should be a caterpillar. Those are cute and fuzzy!” He rubbed Ryu’s head. “Like you!”  
Ryu chuckled. His boyfriend was silly but he loved Hiromu more than anyone. “You could be a butterfly, you’re certainly brightly colored enough.”  
“Yayyy! Butterfly!” Hiromu jumped out of the car and ran in circles flapping his arms like wings. “Kota how do we get the boat down?”  
Kota looked up at the boat, which had already almost fallen off the car and gave it a good tug. It collapsed onto the ground with a clatter, but seemed to remain structurally intact. Hiromu picked up the back of the boat and started dragging it along the ground. It made a frightening scraping sound and Ryu ran over to lift up the other side of the boat before any damage was caused. They carried the boat to the lake with no incident, but when they got to the water, Hiromu started setting the boat in upside down. Ryu made a strangled noise to which Hiromu turned around, dropped the boat entirely, and said “What?”  
Ryu would have face palmed but it was now even more important that he hold onto the boat. “Love, you have to put it so the part where we sit is facing up. Otherwise we’ll be sitting in the water.”  
Hiromu turned and looked at the boat. “Oh!” he cried covering his face. “I’m sorry!”  
“It’s alright! We’ll just turn it over!” Ryu said quickly before Hiromu got too emotional over something so easily fixed. The boat was pretty light and Ryu could turn it over all on his own.  
As Ryu leaned over to settle the boat, Kota ran over holding two paddles above his head. He handed one to Hiromu, who twirled the paddle, almost hitting both of his companions in the head, then adopted an athletic stance as if the paddle was a sword. Kota immediately responded by charging at his friend with his own paddle sword. Hiromu easily side stepped, but Kota was too slow to change course and tumbled into the water, losing his balance as Hiromu leaned over to stab him from dry land. Kota emerged from the lake dripping wet. “Aw man I’m soaked,” he complained, quickly followed by “Do I look more sexy this way?”  
“You always look sexy,” Hiromu assured him.  
“Thanks,” Ryu deadpanned.  
“You too you too! You are most sexy person I promise! I love you!” Hiromu tried to cover up, panicked.  
Ryu giggled. “That’s alright I was only joking.” He looked at Kota who was still observing whether his wet shirt made his muscles more visible. “Go inside Kota, you’ll get cold. Hiromu, come get in the boat, I know you’ll be upset if we miss the sunrise.” Kota stumbled towards the car leaving a trail of water as Ryu held the boat for Hiromu to get in.  
********  
Ryu ended up doing most of the rowing because Hiromu would get tired, bored, or distracted every thirty seconds. Ryu was on edge because it was still dark outside and he worried they might run into something. “Hiromu, is that an island in the middle of the lake?” he asked straining to see the possible obstacle.  
“I don’t know. Oh but look a bird! I wonder if it’s a crane.” Hiromu nearly stood up in the boat trying to determine what type of bird was flying by before Ryu yelped at him to be careful.  
Ryu had been rowing steadily for a few more minutes when Hiromu turned around to look at him. “You’re breathing kind of hard, are you gonna breath fire, dragon?”  
“I’m not a dragon anymore.” Ryu panted.  
“But I never got to see you breathe fire.”  
Hiromu sounded so genuinely disappointed that Ryu decided to humor him. “Alright I’ll breathe fire for you just this once.” He stopped rowing, took in a big breath puffing up his chest comically, and breathed out loudly.  
Hiromu laughed and Ryu thought about how cute his laugh was: the little squeals of delight, his giant smile, how he looked down almost embarrassed when he was laughing really hard. “Do it again! Do it again!” Hiromu begged. Of course Ryu would do it again for that laugh. He leaned forward blowing on his boyfriend. “Oh no don’t burn me!” Hiromu splashed in the water pretending to put out a fire. “Ow!” Hiromu had splashed into a bramble.  
They were fast approaching the bank of the island Ryu had thought he saw earlier. Hiromu ducked down as bushes encroached on his head. Ryu tried desperately to paddle backwards, but he was not a very skilled kayaker and only got them more stuck in the bushes. “Oh shit how are we going to get out now.” Hiromu looked at him pitifully from under a tangle of plants. “I’m sorry love. You wanted to have a nice date and go kayaking and see the sunrise and now I’ve got us caught in the bushes and I don’t know how we’re going to get out and you won’t get to see the sunrise on the lake like you wanted.”  
Hiromu was looking past Ryu with a strange look of wonderment on his face and Ryu wondered whatever could be causing it in this predicament. He followed Hiromu’s gaze over his shoulder, and saw it just as Hiromu said “Look, my dragon, the sun is coming up! Look how red and orange and beautiful! We can see it perfectly from here!” Hiromu climbed over the center of the kayak to sit next to Ryu. The boat rocked dangerously, but held by the bushes, it did not fall. “You didn’t get us stuck, you made us a nice bench!” Ryu smiled relieved. Of course Hiromu could see the good even in his mistakes. He stared across the water as the first sunlight tinged it golden and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Hiromu tilted his head up to kiss Ryu’s jawline, and soon Ryu was turning to meet Hiromu’s lips with his, melting into the safety of his body. Ryu smiled against his boyfriend’s lips as he let the peace he only felt with one other person flow through him. The love they shared was warmer and brighter than any sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry they returned the boat ok. Kota is a master thief.


End file.
